Possession
by Flyrisha
Summary: Bulma is getting sick of Vegeta insulting and disgracing her and the human race. So she asks him why he even borthers to stay. While in his search for the answer Vegeta lures Bulma into a mind game to cover up his uncertainty...
1. Who is the Whore?

**Possession**

Okay this is an appetizer on my new fic, so I hope you will all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but more importantly I don't own Vegeta! Unfortunately the mere thought of him not existing for real is something that makes me want him even more. What's a girl to do?

Warnings: Don't worry there is not any serious lemon or angsty mind game yet, so there is nothing to fear.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Who is the Whore?

Screams and grunts echoed through the hollow halls of Capsule Corp's extravagant mansion. One may have thought that someone was being murdered, but the sexual tune and alluring scents wafting through the air immediately killed any doubt that one may have entered a crime scene.

The luring moans and ragged breaths seeped out from a deeply polished mahogany door, which sealed the sources of the noises to any unwanted eye. But even the heavy piece of wood could not muffle the give away sounds that dominated the abandoned mansion.

Inside, on a King size bed once neatly made up with crimson silken sheets lay two squirming silhouettes, their actions destroying the expensive material that was only one of many luxuries gracing the lavish bedroom housing the two panting figures.

The male was powerfully built but his body was still sleek and finely made, his skin was a tanned bronze, and every time he moved you could see hard muscles flexing under glowing skin. His hair was raven and swept upwards in a flame making his appearance all the more rare and exotic. His deep throated grunts spilled into the air every time he hit home in the female under him. Even though he was muscular every fierce move of his body was fluid and showed complete control.

The female trapped under him possessed a delicately sculpted body, her milky white skin shimmered with sweat and strands of her sky blue hair clung to her flushed face. She moaned and screamed every time the dark male invaded the velvet folds of her entrance. One of her slim hands was tangled in his hair while she dug her nails into the firm skin of his back with the other. Even though there was clear enjoyment between the two there were no signs of love or passion, barely even lust. Although the female shoved signs of passion by attempting to stroke the male as he fucked her mercilessly. Angrily he growled and gave her a hard nip on the neck earning a whimper from the female that soon turned into an angry growl.

"You bastard, you could at least let me touch you." She growled helplessly as she rocked back and forth by the male's fierce thrusts. She once again smoothed her hand down his back trying to inspire him to caress her like she so needed, but all she received was a sharp bite on her ear as penalty for her actions.

"Keep this up woman, and I am not letting you come." The man chuckled darkly at the woman's almost panicked expression, she knew it was him who controlled whether she came or not. It had been beyond satisfying to teach the woman who was in control when it came to their frequent sex marathons.

During their couplings though it had become clear to him that it was not the sex he craved; it was the control he held over the woman. Watching her squirm and wriggle beneath him knowing that he was the only one in the world that could ever truly give her what she craved fuelled his dominate nature. In the beginning of their sexual relationship, she had tried to control him but as they progressed it was clear that the prince could not be dominated. After that she had blown up on him by seeking out other men hoping she could find satisfaction elsewhere.

However it quickly became clear to the blue haired goddess that pleasures like those the dark demon could offer was irreplaceable. It had taken much humility and begging to make him take her back into his bed, and she hated him for it, but there was no way she would ever risk loosing the pleasures her body craved.

Also it bothered her that whenever they were together he seemed completely unaffected by her exquisite body and exotic colouring. It was unacceptable, especially when she was used to every male within breathing distance drooling over her perfect features.

Of course she didn't mind animalistic sex; it was the very thing she loved about him; his fierce performances in bed, leaving her sweaty and beyond exhausted yet hungry for more. But he hardly ever touched her except when he kept her body locked to his when he was especially rough or when he punished her mercilessly keeping her on the brink of climax yet denying her fulfilment. He had never caressed her, no matter how much she begged, and she was not allowed to touch him either.

Whenever she had decided to try and negotiate the matter with him they would just end up insulting each other along the race to fulfilment, which he denied her in the last second, almost making her go crazy from need and having no other option than to beg him for it.

"Don't you dare not letting me cum!" She stressed fearing that she had lost her orgasm for good this evening.

There was that wicked smirk she knew all to well and she groaned as she saw the demon burn in his glassy eyes.

She knew what she had to do to please the demon…

"Please I didn't mean to touch you. Please let me cum." She pleaded prettily and hoped beyond hope that he would be generous and allow her the pleasures she so needed.

"You want me to please you woman? You are just a lowly human. Do you honestly think that you deserve the pleasure I can give you?" he mocked her without remorse as he thrust slightly faster, but without hitting her pleasure spot making her all the more desperate.

"Bastard" She breathed before she was able to stop herself, however it didn't go unheard by the prince.

"Woman you are stepping on thin ice." The threat wrapped around her like a cloak of cold mist raising gooseflesh on her heated skin. She shivered closing her eyes and cursing herself for that stupid slip. Damn! Why couldn't she just be a weak minded woman when she knew that her submission would give her what she wanted? She growled the tightness in her abandon had nearly become unbearable; she would have to relieve it somehow!

"Please…" She begged breathlessly. "Please let me…" her voice broke, but the prince would have none of that.

"Say it woman." He commanded. "Say that I am the only one in the world that can satisfy you." He thrust into her again this time brushing the bundle of nerves inside of her making gasp and buck against him. He smirked at the control he had over her, he was proud of having tamed this fierce creature to his touch.

She growled, but her entire body tingled with the limited pleasure she had received from her tormenting demon, and it was all the persuasion she needed. Before she even knew what was happening she found herself giving into her animalistic desires by playing submissive whore.

"Y you…only you can ever satisfy me…please let me come. I need it. God please." She whimpered and squirmed seductively for his pleasure being careful not to touch him but keeping her arms over her head as she begged breathlessly.

His chuckle told her that she on the right track but it seemed it took more to persuade him than that.

"And you are just a lowly whore, a whore who needs my touch. Say it." Damn he was in a sadistic mood tonight. With the last of her willpower she pusher her mind aside and focused on what her body craved at the moment. She could always hurl insults at him tomorrow.

"Yes, I need your touch damn it. Please!" She cried.

She didn't hear his reply, all she saw was that dark satisfaction smouldering in his eye accompanied by that devilish smirk. He swayed his hips until he finally hit her pleasure spot head on making her howl in pleasure her back arching and her hands clawing at the silken sheets.

After the last spasms of her gigantic orgasm had passed she opened her eyes locking them with the cold expressionless eyes of the alien prince she had invited into her home.

He lay above her supporting his weight on his elbows, his now spent sex still nestled inside of her. They glared at each other the hate between them instantly returning.

The blue haired woman closed her eyes dismissively and yawned hugely her bitchy nature making its comeback. Her cerulean eyes sparkled icily as she addressed the prince.

"Now get out of my room Vegeta. I have to sleep now." she smiled coldly being glad that she had the advantage of them being in her room. That meant she got to kick him out, and now that she was holding the trump card she didn't feel any remorse for using it, especially since he had been so cruel to her.

Her satisfaction only flared as she watched him swiftly remove himself from her only steeling his expression to show nothing, but that alone was the prize. Silence was much better than boiling anger or cold fury. The unreadable expression was only showing that she had had the final word in this round, and it made her feel invincible.

However her smug look faltered for a brief moment when Vegeta flashed a chilling smile that caused all nerves in her body to stand on end, and by seeing her reaction the smile widened evilly with unspoken promises before he turned and exited the lavish room.

"Till next time Bulma."

Yeah that was a taste on my new fic. I know I know it's kind of short but it is just foreplay. Any comments, feedback or questions…feel free to review or email me.


	2. Why do you hate me?

**Possession**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…however in my world I'm ruling the universe and all of the sissy DBZ heroes are my boot-licking lackeys.

**Author's Note**: I want to thank everyone that reads and huggles to everyone that reviews…you guys are awesome!

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Why do you Hate me?

Morning came.

The first sunrays slowly crept through the lush curtains battling the darkness in the room until it reached a lone figure partly hidden under the crimson covers. The bright light illuminated the female's ivory skin and made her long hair sparkle like ice. The woman groaned and rolled onto her stomach revealing more of her bare beauty. Finally, after what seemed like hours she detangled herself from the sheets and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Without caring she was naked she preceded into the luxurious bathroom to begin her daily routine.

After a nice refreshing shower she settled herself in front of her large expensive vanity and began attending to the most precious parts of her body. After scrubbing, smoothing and spraying her face with various high prized creams and face mists she turned her face from side to side in front of the mirror making sure she hadn't missed a spot. She smiled at the unequalled glow her face held, proud of being one of few who were blessed with perfect skin.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

Her expression turned smug as her reflection replied with a deep and mysterious voice that she knew all too well.

"You are you are; you are the fairest one of all." She giggled at her own reflection, lovingly brushing her hand over the glossy surface. How she loved this game; it made her feel especially beautiful – almost unique. There was nothing Bulma loved more than to feel special!

Her little self provided ego boost also served as a cloak of comfort which she had noticed that she needed more and more within the last few months. The blame was on Vegeta of course, he may be a tiger in bed but he was a bastard of heart and it was becoming intolerable to play target for his insults and complaining about how he had lowered himself to screw a pathetic human in the first place. He proclaimed loudly about how she was his weakness, and had even on several occasions given her a veiled threat of how he should just kill her and put an end to their animalistic orgy.

The reflection's smile faltered as she felt an unpleasant tingle from the bad memories that surfaced. She had cried herself to sleep on occasion because of nearly break down from the mental terrorism Vegeta put her through. She hated him for it but due to the fact that she was officially hooked on his fierce love affair she had fought it off the best she could, the problem was that it was hard not to let his insults go to her head when she found all her strength drained each night.

She was not weak; fortunately she had never shed a tear in front of Vegeta – she was too strong for that!

Bulma groaned; she was fucking depressed thanks to his royal pain in the ass. She felt discouraged and didn't even feel like enjoying this great day as she had originally planned – the mood was gone. Least of all she didn't feel like facing Vegeta. Now, there was only one thing for her to do – camp in her lab and bury herself in her work. It wouldn't hurt getting some work done anyway. She had some projects she could finish up since she had neglected her work a little due to her enjoying the summer and…other reasons.

Strolling over to her wardrobe she discarded her white silken robe and pulled on a pair of light blue jean shorts, lavender top and a matching cardigan. Dressing quickly she jumped down the stairs hurriedly saying her good mornings to her parents before proceeding to the science division of Capsule Corp. She zeroed in on her and her father's private labs readying herself to get some work done. The lab walls were soundproof but her keen mind had already detected the humming of the Gravity Room when she entered the kitchen so she knew where she had the prince.

She entered the main lab not bothering to activate the alarm system, she was sure that her father would join her soon and she would save him the trouble of deactivating the complex device. She sat down in front of the large desk and sighed as she saw scattered papers everywhere; she really had to tell her father to maintain some order in his files.

She cleared a significant large part of the oversized desk and organized the papers; just looking at such messes made her head spin – she needed a clean and organized environment in order to work. She had uncovered a few projects she would like to finish. There was also a lot of unfinished training equipment, but she refused to pay attention to that now.

After sitting buried in her work for the last few hours Bulma hadn't even noticed that her father strangely enough hadn't come to join her. It was okay though; she had completed seven projects in record time and even though she was glad that she had indeed been so effective she suspected that she might have to start working on some of the training equipment for Vegeta after all. Angrily she crumpled a piece of paper in her hand and threw it away. Knowing Vegeta – and she did, at least when it came to his training, she knew that he would start demanding new training droids soon, not to mention an upgrade on the Gravity Room itself.

"Go ahead and kill yourself you stupid idiot." Bulma growled, she hadn't forgotten those tense months she had spent in a cold hard chair next to his bedside after he had so clumsily blown up the GR with one overcharged ki – blast. It had been a fucking miracle he hadn't vaporized himself, and if the explosion had been any greater it would had consumed the whole house too.

A cold feeling suddenly settled in Bulma's chest causing her to shiver as her hand unconsciously found its way to her mouth. Her mind became invaded with the unpleasant memories of the dark day she had crawled through the sharp pieces of metal frantically searching for any sign of life from the prince.

It was after the incident that they had begun their frequent trips to each others' bedrooms or…any other place that seemed fit to fuck for hours on end until they were both crumbling.

In the beginning Vegeta had been as willing to give as he was to receive, in fact it seemed he took pride in knowing that he was the only one who could give her such unspeakable pleasures – Of course, as things were now she wished she had never told him that.

Vegeta's apparently still existing sadistic side had been more than revived since the little wicked idea had crept into his head and demanded that he made her his cheap whore to command in all things. Bulma of course, being the head strong and proud woman that she is, refused to meet his demands both inside and outside the bedroom. The wicked saiyan however quickly thumped down her resistance in the bedroom promising her the deepest pleasures if she was willing to play submissive bitch in front of him. Bulma had gnashed her teeth at him and stubbornly scolded herself to refuse to allow him to disgrace her in such a manner.

Unfortunately Bulma was only made of flesh and blood, and she just happened to be a woman – a horny one at that. And so Vegeta had relentlessly explored her appetite for whatever secret little dirty desires that slumbered inside her mind. Each night he mercilessly bathed her quivering flesh in his sweet torture, using pleasure as a weapon. Even if didn't have her consent from the beginning of their brutally pleasurable couplings, he'd sure as hell achieve it later.

Bulma's eyes snapped open darting around the white room with a start; she had almost dozed off in the middle of her work. She stretched her arms high above her head feeling joints pop and snap into place while releasing a much needed yawn. The tight feeling in her head lifted away and she sighed. She felt like she had just explored half her past because her head felt heavy and she was in need of a nap. Looking down she spotted her pen on the floor, her cerulean eyes widened in surprise as she bended down to snatch it up from the floor.

'Properly the reason why I returned to the real world' Bulma mused placing the pen on the desk. Preparing to get back to work she gasped as her eyes made contact with a certain metal object right in front of her.

It was a broken training droid. The newest type they had invented. She let her fingers glide over the crumbled metal surface when a feeling of tense foreboding settled in the pit of her stomach. Whipping around in her chair she desperately searched for him. Her clear eyes scanned the lab but nothing caught their attention. Releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding her posture slumped slightly, but the air had turned chillingly cold and the silence had become so heavy it pressed in on Bulma.

Turning back to her desk Bulma frowned to herself for behaving so childishly, there was nothing to be afraid of. So Vegeta had apparently been in here – so what? She could handle him. She warmed up again and a small smile graced her lips as she brushed the droid aside with disinterest looking for something more important to do.

"So this is what you do in that lab of yours. I can't blame you though, if I was just a weak human getting fucked by a powerful saiyan each night I sure as hell would fall asleep on my work too…"

The sarcastic sentence was spoken with the deep sensual voice he always used, and how he managed to make it sound sarcastic was beyond Bulma. She quickly spotted him standing in the corner of her lab. His body was halfway swallowed up by the shadows, so his facial expression was hidden from view. Bulma clenched her fists, while his dark tone never failed to send a fire down her crotch the way he purposefully mocked her made her eyes spit fire at him.

She watched as Vegeta slowly stepped out of the shadows the contours of his upper body was revealed little by little. His eyes, blacker than night itself were glossed over and Bulma could see them glittering in the shadows even before she could see his face. His firm lips was drawn up into a wicked smirk that said that either was they going to do it right here in her lab, or he was in a diabolic mood and needed some 'entertainment' which meant they would argue and she would end up screaming in frustration.

Vegeta stopped a few meters from her seemingly satisfied with just watching her. Either way Bulma's stomach was making knots from anticipation. As the obsidian gaze met the clear icy one.

The smirk melted into the familiar tight curl.

"However, I need that fixed woman."

The knots in Bulma's stomach undid themselves but she remained on her guard, preparing her herself for the mental war, so it was option two then. Bulma couldn't complain she was damn sore after last night.

"And just what makes you think that I could possibly want to fix it for you." She released the sentence in her most polite voice almost sounding none caring, but it was always her strategy to try to piss him off – it had worked on occasion but it was also those times where Vegeta had switched to physical threats and she had always backed down when it happened. She knew when to stop pushing her luck and although Bulma was a natural gambler and brave by heart she knew that it wasn't worth seeing his wrath when he threatened to flank his demands with his fits.

A throaty snort echoed though the bright room and Bulma felt her body become tense.

"I really don't think you have much of a choice woman."

Bulma's anticipation eased somewhat as she felt her anger take over her feelings, but despite her growing fury she managed to swallow once before she leapt into action. Rising fast she clamped her hand over the broken droid and threw it towards Vegeta. The crumpled piece of metal landed with a heavy clunk in front of the prince's feet but his cold gaze never wavered from her sparkling one.

"You think I'm your fucking slave! Well let me tell you asshole; I'll fix your toy when I have the time because right now, I have more important things to do." Bulma stopped panting slightly it was not the best answer but all she could do was wait till Vegeta made his move.

As she expected his eyebrow twitched once before his lip smoothed up in a mocking smirk while shaking his head as if humouring her anger. "Yes, sitting with your head in your hand and drooling on the desk does seem time consuming." He didn't laugh like she expected him to, but she swore she saw his lip quirk once, and the nasty twist to his words made Bulma blush while gnashing her teeth.

"Wha…How dare you!? If you had some control over yourself then maybe I could get some work done, including your damn training gear." Bulma accusingly pointed her finger at him during her tirade, just barely stopping herself from stomping her foot childishly.

"And I don't drool you asshole."

Again that annoying snort, although all of the mocking humour seemed completely drained from it. Vegeta face sobered and his glossy eyes hardened sealing into a stony expression. "I could care less about what pathetic state you are in woman. You will do as I tell you."

It was a cold and calm statement on Vegeta's part.

Bulma stared at him from the limited distance between them. The sudden cold air brushed over her skin raising goose bumps on her flesh, and sending a shiver rolling down her spine. Her eyes darted a little from side to side and she didn't register how the hardened saiyan slowly advanced on her. Finally she forced her gaze to meet his and immediately she felt another shiver wreck her body. Vegeta was now less than two meters away from her and instinctively Bulma took a step back while trying to think of a way to battle him.

"I don't belong to you." It was no more than a breath of a whisper.

"No?" Vegeta chuckled balefully, stalking her like a deadly panther. Bulma began to slide along the wall while Vegeta just followed her around not yet making any move to catch her.

"Is that why you behave like a brainless little whore doing my every biting just like it is meant to be?"

Every word that fell past his lips was a blow to Bulma's pride and a boost to her fury. It was not right this; she shouldn't be treated this way! But he was right, look what she had been reduced to; a whimpering bitch quivering on her hands an knees at Vegeta's feet begging him to please her…just please her. And what did she get?

She got nothing

Nothing!

It was not right! She should have more control over herself, but Oh God if she only knew how it had been to be with him for real, just once. And that was exactly what she had…she had tasted his passion…more than once! And just the mere memories had been enough to make her come crawling back even when he had turned cold on her.

But she had naively hoped that if she just smeared him a bit…gave into his demands and played a little master/slave roll play in the bedroom she'd been positive he would be satisfied.

But no, he hadn't. He had been selfishly consumed with his own desires and his own needs. And so here she was; a mere slave to a man she helplessly desired and captured by some foolish hope that he would warm up to her if she only tried hard enough.

Bulma's heat sank as she realized the bitterness of the entire situation, not to mention the seriousness of the state they were in. Vegeta was clearly not safe to be around and as he had said those words of her serving him as if it was meant to be just clarified the whole situation. _It was not right!_

It had to end now!

With a daring snarl she stopped her retreat and forced the tingling dread down in the pit of her stomach. She glared at him from under her lush lashes with a new flame of courage. Defiantly she drew herself up while hiding her fear the best she could and trying to stay focussed even though her mind was hazy with foreboding and dizziness.

"Listen here Vegeta. I am not your whore. I will not disgrace myself anymore just to play your sick game." It did feel good to say those words and even though her stomach swelled with anxiousness Bulma felt her fiery nature returning and she felt strong enough to handle whatever crap he would throw at her.

Vegeta remained expressionless as he studied Bulma with her original personality. It seemed he may have pushed the whore too far, but it was what he thrived on. Testing how much control he had over a person, and how far he could make them push themselves was only another way to be powerful, and the art of manipulating was one of Vegeta's greatest skills. Only with the woman he seemed to have met his first barrier of rebellion.

"Was that why you came to me night after night begging for pleasure? I would sure call that whore behaviour woman."

Again with the calm deep voice, adding a hint of mockery. The corner of his lip lifted into a haughty smirk at seeing Bulma's shoulders slump, but her eyes flamed with a cerulean fire as they burned fearlessly into his.

Bulma's tight lipped façade slumped and her steel blue eyes lost their hardness and she barely noticed how Vegeta's imperious smirk widened as a look of deep surprise took over her features. Vegeta's form blurred until he was merely and outline as her now shallow eyes lost focus and she stared straight a head of her on something beyond Vegeta. Her lips moved once in a while but no sound flew past them. After a considerable time she regained focus and her blinking eyes shifted to his. She looked at him with new eyes of understanding and she studied him as if seeing him for the first time, what came over her lips next were entirely unexpected…

"Unfortunately I can't deny that I did that Vegeta…" She swallowed hard before continuing. "And that is why this arrangement is over."

As the last word fell over her lips Bulma was almost staggering back from the emotional weight that had been lifted from her. While all the pleasure spots Vegeta had discovered on her body screamed out at the horrible decision, Bulma couldn't deny that a small part of her heart cried along with them.

Her eyes sought the floor below and she held her breath waiting for Vegeta to deliver his blow. After an awfully long wait she ventured a glance up at the powerful saiyan and found him still nailed to the same spot his expression unchanged.

Bulma drew her arms down to her sides in an unguarded position and stupidly turned her back on him.

Bulma felt a whisper of breath whiz past her disturbing a few strands of aqua hair. In the next second she was flung back through the air making brutal contact with the white wall. Her frightened eyes opened only to be met with the pitch black orbs as they blazed with an obsidian fire that could shred even the fiercest soul. He snarled viciously baring sharp fangs as his ki cracked around them making Bulma squirm and sweat from the sheer intensity. Vegeta growled throatily and tightened his hold on her captured wrists.

"What did you say?"

It was not a question of course; Bulma knew perfectly well that he'd heard what she'd said. This was just her opportunity to redeem herself - to back down like she had in the past and beg him for forgiveness like a whimpering puppy.

_Not this time_

She thrashed against him trying to free herself from his superior strength; there was no escape however. "You heard me Vegeta, it's over. I'm not taking it back no matter what you say or do. It's over!" she declared trying desperately to worm out of his grasp. Her struggles were cut shot when she was pulled away from the wall only to be slammed back her head making harsh contact with the smooth surface.

"Little fucking whore, you belong to me, there is no escape for you."

"No." Bulma hissed through her teeth weakly, the blow to her head causing her vision to cloud and she went limp for an instant, but that didn't stop her from fighting. "You are nothing but a sick bastard with no honour and an empty title." Still fighting the throbbing headache she raised her eyes only to let them overflow with fear at what she saw. Vegeta had her cornered, his breathing was heavy and the obsidian flame in his eyes had now become an uncontrollable fire – an uncontrollable anger. She flinched crying out as he roughly grabbed her waist with his free hand and lifted her to him. A wicked glint in his eye was the only thing that was possible to read through the anger on his face. His lips peeled back, exposing a row of alabaster teeth framed by to sharp fangs, descending from the peek of pink gums.

"You know nothing woman. But if you insist I will gladly show you just how _sick _and dishonourable I can be."

With that he let his lips drop to her neck kissing roughly and fiercely. His tongue darted out tasting her sweat and catching the sweet scent of fear that wafted along her white skin. The hand on her waist drifted lower while her wrists remained prisoner. His wicked fingers drifted towards the core of her legs, and before Bulma could shut them Vegeta had already slid his powerful thigh in between her legs affectively pinning her to the wall. She released a frustrated groan as his fingers made contact with her clothed flower and he chuckled feeling the heat grow against his dimpling fingers.

Bulma growled and hissed like a cat, she knew he was only doing this in an effort to bend her to his will and she couldn't let that happen! She couldn't allow him to have this control over her! But Oh God! all he was doing was rubbing her through her pants and she was almost coming. If it wasn't because she knew this was for all the wrong reasons she would gladly have urged him on. But the dirty feeling that had overflowed her every time they had been together after he started regarding her as trash was not the right type of dirty feeling you were supposed to have after sex. And it was enough to make him want to stop.

"You will never have me Vegeta. You know nothing of me either, and if you think you can persuade me to give in to you then you're wrong. This ends here." she fought him with a new founded strength and her mind didn't pay as much attention to what went on down at her crotch. Vegeta's fangs punished the delicate flesh of her neck but it only made Bulma thrash harder. He growled and continued his assault on her neck and upper chest. It was not the woman's place to demand anything from him. He had chosen her as his servant and plaything, and it would remain that way until he saw fit. He had never given a damn about the woman's feelings, why start now?

In the beginning their couplings had gone fine, she had been a willing bed mate and in return she had almost automatically made his needs one of her top priorities – a sort of favour for his pleasures. He had grown bored though. Hadn't he made the painful discovery that for some reason he felt lonely without her, he would have stopped their orgy a long time ago. However, he couldn't let her turn on him now, he was the master and she had to learn her place.

He felt hot breath on his face and reared back growling furiously clamping his hand over the teeth marks imprinted in his cheek. He caught the tangy scent of blood and looked at the crimson liquid on his fingers.

"You little bitch"

He snarled viciously advancing on the foolish creature. In a flash he had her caught by her fragile neck, he could feel the soft give of flesh as he tightened his hold around it. Oddly enough the woman didn't struggle. She just stared at him with big sparkling eyes. Vegeta's eyes slanted almost conspicuously at the clear fluid swimming in them. It was the first time he had seen her cry. She sniffed, and Vegeta could feel his bones numbing at the sound as it rattled through his hand. She brought her hand up to let it rest softly on his bicep. She whimpered in her attempt to speak but her breath and tears stuck in her throat. All that came over her dry lips was small and breathy words and as they melted together Vegeta felt his grip slack.

"Why do you hate me Vegeta? Why do you stay when you hate me so?"

The gentle question sent a cold swirl down his stomach, the scalding blue flame vanished and he released her altogether. She sank to the floor their eye contact broke as she lowered her head. She removed her hand – the only source of warmth to his body from his bicep to gingerly rest it on her neck as she coughed violently for a brief moment before sighing and massaging her tender throat. A few tears squeezed out from under her lashes and slid down her pale cheeks.

Although Bulma had almost regained her composure she didn't dare move. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he would go this far just for some stupid superior feeling. Had it been a mistake to invite him to live with her? Maybe not, but getting involved with him damn sure was.

Opening her eyes she discovered that his shadow was no longer looming over her. She felt relief sweep through her but only momentarily, Vegeta was not safe to be around, she'd had that fact confirmed now, but how should she deal with this?

First of all she was going to make it safely back into her room without being spotted by Vegeta or more importantly her parents. Her throat was very sore and Bulma was sure that it was going to bruise. Rising on shaky legs she took a couple of deep breaths before beginning her secret quest back to her room.

I have only two things to say…'BIG YAWN' and please review or email I love it.

Oh by the way, I may rewrite this chapter just a little bit if I find that I am not completely satisfied with it…but I guess that's what you get when you finish the chapter at fuck knows what time at night.


	3. Party Preparations and Rivals

**Possession **

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ...so you can't sue me 'Sticks her tongue out.'

Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Party Preparations and Rivals.

Capsule Corp. was buzzing with excitement.

A grand festive event was ahead. Servants and extra staff, especially selected for this occasion were busy decorating the extravagant mansion, hanging up all kinds of broad shimmering silk ribbons and garlands everywhere, making the grand estate shine like a palace. Flowers and food were being carried in and out, and in the kitchen four stars chefs were performing gourmet miracles in a never ending flow.

Both in the inner and outer gardens; unending strings of lanterns in dazzling colours were being wrapped around the luscious green crowns of the trees out in the wildlife yards. Outside, under the thousands of lights benches were carefully arranged in the pre-party atmosphere, warming up the silent excitement that would soon be flooded with all the top images of business from around the world.

White light tablecloths swam on top of the tables before being decorated with the expensive pearly porcelain, the hallmarked silverware and crystal glasses. Large vases of ingenious glass stuffed with blooming flowers topped the beauty of the dinning tables, and in the corners; tables were lined up with exotic and colourful drinks and bottle after bottle of French champagne.

In the throws of this impenetrable light and happiness, one hollow presence loomed about in the shadows. Its presence was first unnoticed by the busy trespassers, putting themselves in an unknown danger. A lip curled upwards revealing a hint of an ivory fang, as the shape of the shadow thickened and blackened further seeking answers to the ignorant maggots invading his newly marked territory.

Only one person stood in his way of ridding himself of the uninvited guests. Her authority stretched itself into every corner of the whole property like rays emitting from a sun. The sun herself, strolled around like a shinning beacon of light, barking out orders and instructing the poor fools to up the pace. And despite all of that, they adored her.

But she was worried. Everyone was worried. The darkness he possessed was great enough to swallow up all of the light if wished so. Whenever he chose to come close enough, fear would instantly spread through the air, like a fog. She pretended not to care, but he knew that she did.

He sneered from a distance, knowing that his warning was meaningless because the incompetent fools that bounced in and out of his domain were lucky enough not to know who he was. Only when _she_ was around their fear was evident. She would catch him a little too close to one of the spunky curious ones, and instinctively come to the ignorant individual's rescue; it had become a sport to them. One that Bulma didn't dare slack off in. After all there was only one wordless rule settled between them. If she could keep them out of his way they wouldn't die.

She knew that Vegeta was genuinely angry about all the briskly activity that flooded his mind day and night, and she had to run around to make sure that he didn't pop the servants down when no one was watching. To her relief however; Vegeta had thankfully moved himself out in the GR to be rid of all the noise. Unfortunately the damned cupola was no where near soundproof, and it wasn't because there were any less noise in the garden than there was inside the house.

Evening came.

The guests mingled about. The male leaders from all of the most successful companies in the world waltzed through the crowd, their wives in tow, eagerly extending their hands to shake it with the three hosts.

The party soon divided itself into a male, female section. The wives pranced around in the outer gardens shaking hands, and praising each other for their fabulous newly puffed up ball gowns, and the sentence 'did you loose weight?' rang out more than once.

The men mostly kept inside thus keeping close to the drinks, talking among themselves, one hand gesturing to magnify the importance of the subject at hand, while one colourful drink sloshed around in the glass.

Bulma flooded around in a black-purple gown, the form fitting garment sliding down the curves of her body until widening at the bottom elegantly gliding around her legs as she moved. In the back were fastened two veils of shimmering black transparent silk, the ends hooked to two ebony rings on each middle finger, the whispers of silk heightening the grace of her every move. She zigzagged effortlessly in between the guests like a ray of moonlight, chatting with the guests as they offered their congratulations on the newest company Capsule Corp. had taken under its influence.

As she swept through the separated crowds she sighed as she spotted her mother eagerly conversing with the majority of the colourful crowd of expensive clothed wives. At that moment she felt a stitch of disgust in her side, such false artificial wives only gluing themselves to each of the fat suits, because each of them possessed a big fat pocketbook. What a pathetic way to live, those gluttons for attention, desperate to find a loophole to fame and fortune by saying 'I do'. Well maybe not the loophole to fame, such a thing needed to be earned, and Bulma knew that even though she was by far the most beautiful female in the midst tonight; and always would be. Her male colleagues and her business connections genuinely admired and respected her for her brainpower, which was enough to make the saliva dry up in their mouths, when they caught sight at her killer body.

She made her way through the crowds smiling politely her mind absent. She reached for another glass of champagne to dull the gentle thumping in her throat, which had gone sore from all the idle talk. Her mind went heavy with that dreadful memory of the day in her lab with Vegeta. Her hand drifted to her neck and she was thankful that her make-up had just been adequate to cover up the bruises.

It had been no more than a week ago since she was nearly strangled to death by her house guest, and the mere memory of her flirtation with death that day, was enough to constrict her throat to the point where she nearly choked on her own.

A tingling sense of uneasiness fluttered through her limbs and settled in the pit of her stomach. She turned abruptly, searching for him. Her vision sharpened and the cheerful voices around melted together to a deep humming as she zeroed in on the spot from where she felt she was being watched.

Vegeta came strolling out from behind a tree just behind the tight-packed horde of females. The ones in the outer line of the group eagerly turned to observe the new arrival, but his eyes burnt only on hers as he gracefully out stepped any other unimportant individual.

The butterflies in Bulma's stomach were replaced with dread, and her eyes stung with the intensity of his gaze. Her hand found her throat again as she continued to watch almost paralyzed as the Saiyan crept closer to her. His facial features shoved nothing at usual, but there was a little unhidden flame of some indefinable something that flickered in his eyes, which almost immediately peaked her interest. Her head however swam with worry, and she wondered if he really was here to sate himself in her, regardless of her refusal.

Bulma didn't realize until a few seconds later that Vegeta had stopped his advance towards her. She had been too caught up in her fantasy.

Her; running to a deserted spot of the garden, in an attempt to escape the inevitable, Vegeta slowly following, enjoying her desperate attempt to flee. Then out of nowhere he would corner her, sling her over his shoulder as he carried her off to a secret spot in the garden where he would slam her against a tree, tear the silk from her heated skin, and fuck her until her throat was raw and bleeding with her screams.

Bulma almost blushed at the embarrassing power her dirty mind had over her other emotions, she could feel the dull heat gathering between her thighs and jolts of electricity shot through her legs making them buckle a little. She drew herself up her icy gaze sought out that of the Saiyan and she bristled when she for the briefest of seconds saw a diabolic smirk sweep across his lips. It was brief, but she new she had seen it.

She sneered turning away when the dull sound which had been thumping in her ear the whole time was becoming too insisting to ignore. Keen eyes darted in between the guests, and at some point returned to Vegeta's from where he stood firmly with his legs apart, his royal grace fully on display for the countless of females that stood a few feet away giggling and whispering over the rim of their champagne glasses.

Bulma swallowed as she saw his eyes narrow and her ears was flooded with the distant calling of her name. She turned just in time miss the sharp inhale of the Saiyan as he glowered at the offending male twisting his way through the crowd towards his female.

"Bulma"

Bulma watched surprised as a tall finely sculptured male came towards her, his open kind features brightened in a smile as he waved to her, eagerly pushing past people in an effort to reach her. He finally made it over, and Bulma found herself smiling as well extending her hand which he grasped happily, before bringing it to his lips kissing it tenderly before realising it.

"Hello Tristan, how nice of you to come."

Tristan smiled, his green eyes sparkling and Bulma lowered her eyes coyly while secretly gloating inside. She knew Vegeta was watching and she hoped the arrogant bastard was biting holes in his tongue with envy.

"Thanks Bulma. Wow! You look exquisite tonight, so how have you been lately?"

Shaken from her haughty thoughts she found herself melting at his happy childlike demeanour. He was one of the new top images in business, smart and ambitious, and a hardcore business man, but a sweet and playful soul outside the office. He was about Bulma's age and very handsome with the combination of the short raven hair with long bangs that fell provocatively around his face, making him seem older and more dangerously alluring, and combined with his open luxuriant green eyes, he would make quite a catch.

"Oh, the usual. You know, running Capsule Corp. crushing a few rivals, hosting all these ridiculously necessary parties." She smiled confidently, bringing her glass to her gloss wetted lips, finishing the last of the expensive brew.

He laughed at that, a handsome genuine sound that instantly put her nerves at ease even though she knew that she was still being watched.

"You're right. These public appearances can be quite a pain sometimes huh?" He remarked his eyes flickering to her empty glass and back up, before he gently put his arm around her like a gentleman, guiding her over to the bar for a refill. As they walked along Bulma suddenly stiffened as she felt an almost searing heat penetrate her back, it filtered through her clothing and burnt its way through her skin almost to the bone. She gasped dropping her glass, and resisted the urge to whip around see if the silk on her back really had turned to ash, and she looked to Tristan to see if he might be checking his hand for burns. But all she was met with was the concerned look in his eyes.

"Bulma are you alright, you turned pale all of a sudden?" He halted his steps and stood before her with his hands on her shoulders to support her. Bulma barely managed to nod, giving him a half-hearted smile as she tried to hide the fact that she had broken a sweat.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

Tristan gave her a dubious look, and curled his strong arm around her keeping her closely melted into his body as he neglected the path to the bar and instead let her over to one of the unoccupied benches in one of the more quiet parts of the garden. Bulma gladly accepted the aid of his strength since she could feel her legs rattle at the intense wave of rage from the Saiyan. As they walked along she smiled reassuringly at some of the more observant guests, whom had witnessed her sudden collapse.

As they walked Bulma caught the eyes of her tormenter, and tried to hold back a sneer, while at the same time trying not to display any outward weakness. She pressed herself closer to the muscled body next to her, and was delighted to see how his gaze sharpened thus making his forehead seem more pronounced. Her eyelids lowered while her eyebrows rose in a pompous uncaring manner, as if his little attempt to tame her in public hadn't affected her at all.

Vegeta however decided to shift his tactics, gracefully craning his neck to side, his insidious gaze settled on one of the more attractive females on display tonight. Bulma's clear eyes followed his line of vision and she half sneered half snorted at his choice of willing whore. A young, blooming woman in her middle twenties. She wore a long sleek crimson dress with a long slit down to her belly button, held in place by two diamond strings. Bulma knew her; she was a brain dead middle class girl with an insatiable desire for Gucci shoes. She had been shagging with the majority of her business connections, roaming around in their midst, like a undressed fashion doll, playing on her good looks and overgrown bosom, until at last she had caught one of them twice her age.

Vegeta looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and his lips coiled into an unabashed smile as his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips as his eyes drifted back to the female that was standing with her back to him, chattering, unaware that she was in the deadly predator's line of sight.

Bulma's expression remained unchanged. No doubt that Serena would be willing to fuck Vegeta if he made the advance, but the woeful arrogant little girl had no idea of what she would be getting into. There was simply no way that Vegeta would get any satisfaction out of bedding her, which pleased Bulma. Vegeta's ulterior motive for showing himself here tonight was after all to get her jealous and then in her rage get her to leave the party, where she would be exposed, vulnerable and utterly alone.

Having exchanged this silent battle in mere seconds Bulma felt secure enough to dismiss Vegeta as unimportant. She broke the connection with his bottomless stare just as her handsome saviour spun around, easily seating her on the cool wooden bench. He sat down next to her, his leg pressing against her silk clad one, and he smiled resting his arm along the back of the bench.

"Are you sure you are all right?" He asked sitting up straighter on the bench, ready to leap up and get her whatever she asked for. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ah" She murmured, again taken aback by his sweetness, she knew she really could ask anything of him. "No I'm fine, will you just sit here with me?"

He blinked, posture slacking before he settled down next to her, removing his arm from the back of the bench and clasping his hands together in his lap like some shy country boy. Bulma's smile faltered, her favour for him instantly dropping. So, he wasn't interested in her at all. Bulma felt both pissed and beyond disappointed, and even though she resisted with all her might, she felt her eyes being drawn on their own accord only to find them locked with Vegeta's once more, and she saw the mockery shinning in them, and she felt shivers of wrath and embarrassment whiz up her spine making her tremble.

She was suddenly overcome with an unreasonable anger towards Tristan, how dare he resist her!? She was Bulma Briefs! She was irresistible! She refused to appear unattractive in front of Vegeta. He was the only one that didn't see her as his superior; He refused to yield to her, and instead he had even made her bent to do his bidding. _She _was the stronger of the two, she had always been the strongest in everything, and some dark alluring stranger would not make her confidence crumple when it really mattered.

Gnashing her teeth she turned back to the annoyingly gorgeous fool beside her he spoke up again, all the while feeling Vegeta's gleeful stare burn holes in her back.

"Bulma you're not cold are you?" He asked, and Bulma realized how she had woven her arms around herself, her nails digging half-moon shaped indentations in her white skin.

She forced herself to regain control of her limbs while drawing her shoulders up in a shrug, letting a coy smile curl up on her lips. Immediately Tristan was up whipping off his jacket before gently laying it over her shoulders, she smiled in gratitude, one hand pulling it tighter around herself she snuggled into it. Tristan smirked eyes gleaming, before sitting down again, and this time coiling his arm firmly around her shoulders he pressed himself against her.

Bulma smirked indefinably at her own genius. No man could resist the temptation of a cold lonely woman on display, so she just had to dig fourth her inner helpless female, and he would be all hers. She shot a cocky glance at the dark prince, standing there surrounded by those fawning females. He stood strong and rigid, but his eyes was a vortex of unhidden fury, and she felt the escalation of the heat that ravaged her body, but with Tristan's arm shielding her she was out of danger. If she however concentrated really hard she could _see_ the blue shadow of his aura outlining his body, and although his rage was exclusively directed at her, she seemed to be the only one at the party who had noticed how the air was thick and undulating.

She felt fear creep into the pit of her stomach again and her attempt to suppress it was unsuccessful. Dreadfully she was forced to watch as Vegeta's expression coiled into a devilish smile his eyes holding hers captive as he slowly turned around like a sleek demon and left the party as silently as he has arrived.

Bulma sat back on the cold hard bench, the searing sweat had turned cold, rolling like tiny ice crystals down her heated skin, and she could only wish that when she was obliged to leave the party that she would make it safely through the predator's territory without being detected by the unpredictable Saiyan.


End file.
